Devices and applications that promote social interactions are booming in today's world. Current devices and applications that promote social interaction enable users to form social groups and communicate easily with each other regardless of their geographical location. Currently, close acquaintances that are geographically apart often spend hours talking on the phone, texting, and/or using Internet chat applications. Furthermore, groups of friends may forward videos to each other to share captured events that other group members or friends would find of interest.
However, current devices and applications do not enable groups of users that are remotely located from each other to simultaneously view and control, as a group, programs or media content that may be of interest to the group such as documentaries, concerts, lectures, sporting events, and other media programs and events. A need exists for a system which enables groups of users to easily setup a shared viewing event for the group that may be controlled by any member of the group.